Overrated
by EasyTyger
Summary: Thirteen-year-old boys can be idiots; Rory Williams is no exception.


**A/N** — I needed to write some serious Pond-fluff after the last thing and this happened.

* * *

**Overrated**

"I thought you hated Lisa Price." Rory grabbed the cuffs of his long-sleeved t-shirt and put his arms bolt-straight down by his sides as he trudged along next to Amelia.

"If Lisa Price invites you to her thirteenth birthday party, you don't say no. Even an idiot knows that."

"But why do I have to come? It's a girl's party." Everyone knew that girls' parties were rubbish, even Amelia.

"That's exactly why you have to come with me. I'm not going to be the only non-girl at a girl's party."

"What about Mels?"

"Busy."

"Okay," Rory said, "but are you sure Lisa won't mind me coming?"

Amelia looked down at her feet as she walked. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

-—-—-—-

Amelia straightened her dress as they stood outside Lisa's door. Rory sighed his displeasure at the sounds coming from within: Spice Girls and giggles. "Do I look all right?" Amelia said unexpectedly. She'd never cared how he thought she looked before.

"You look nice…" he said.

"But…?"

"I dunno. Weird seeing you in pink."

"Weird. Great."

He elbowed her and she looked at him. "It's nice. Weird, but nice."

Amelia smirked and rang the doorbell. "Shut up."

-—-—-—-

Lisa's party wasn't just boring it was annoying. He wanted to sit quietly and wait for Amelia to come to her senses and ask to leave, but the girls just wouldn't leave him alone. They kept bringing him things—rice krispie buns and plastic cups of lemonade—and sitting next to him making small talk.

A year ago not one of these girls would have said boo to him, but that growth spurt over the summer seemed to change that. It started with Lisa and the other girls followed, as they always seemed to when it came to Lisa.

After a while the girls congregated in the kitchen. Rory could see them through the glass panel in the door and they kept looking in his direction, giggling. Amelia had moved away from them and was picking idly at a bowl of crisps. Rory hoped it was a sign that she'd want to go soon.

Then Sarah, Lisa's best friend, marched into the living room and straight over to Rory. "Lisa has a birthday request."

-—-—-—-

Five minutes later Rory was waiting in the hallway for Lisa. Sarah hadn't said what exactly the request was, but he wasn't stupid. There had been times he'd thought about kissing Amelia, lots of times, but his mouth would always go dry and he'd freeze up. Then Amelia would look at him like he had ten heads and that would be the end of it.

At least this way he could get the awkwardness of kissing for the first time out of the way, and maybe it would help him be less nervous with Amelia.

Lisa came out through the living room door and shut it behind her. She looked a bit pale as she shuffled in his direction. Somehow seeing how nervous she was made Rory feel a lot better. She stood across from him with her hands behind her, reclining against the wall. He could see she was trying to muster the courage to tell him why she had asked him to the hallway.

He swallowed then stepped up to her and put his lips to hers. She seemed stunned, and for a second he thought he might have completely misread the situation. Thankfully before any embarrassment could settle, she threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back.

She was wearing mint flavoured lip balm that made her lips feel cold and his tingle a bit, but there wasn't much else to note about kissing. He wondered what all the fuss had been about. Then Lisa put her tongue in his mouth and sort of just left it there. He wasn't really sure what to do with that, so he poked it a bit with his own until she took it out again.

He broke away from her; she was blushing and smiling. "I'd better get back to Amelia," he said, and the smile fell from her lips as she let go of him.

"But it's my birthday."

"Um, Happy Birthday." He went to go back into the living room.

"She's not in there. She left."

Rory turned around to see Lisa, arms folded and annoyed. "Why?"

"Things to do, she said. Probably realised I only invited her because I wanted you here."

Rory stopped and stared at her. "That's really mean." Lisa just shrugged and Rory turned to leave.

"Wait," she said. "Do you want to snog again some time?"

"No thanks."

Lisa scowled at him. "You're a rubbish snog anyway."

Rory grabbed his coat from the rack and left.

-—-—-—-

He found Amelia sitting on the wall next to the bus stop and sat up next to her. "Hey." She looked away and didn't answer. "What's up?"

"I can't believe you snogged Lisa Price. That's disgusting, Rory."

"Snogging's disgusting?"

"Snogging Lisa is disgusting."

Snogging Lisa was sort of disgusting, but his pride prevented him from admitting it. "Why did you leave the party?"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself; I didn't want to cramp your style."

"Lisa told me why she invited you."

"Oh." Amelia dropped her head and watched her feet kicking the wall.

"I wouldn't have snogged her if I had known."

"Why did you snog her?"

Rory shrugged. "Dunno, see what it's like I suppose."

"And?"

"Overrated."

She laughed at that. "I'm still angry with you."

"Why?"

"I can't believe you got your first snog before me. I told you before, I always get to do new things first."

"Well," he said, feeling a sudden sense of bravado and scooching closer to her. "I could help you catch up if you like?"

Amelia looked at him, her face thoughtful for a moment and he thought that maybe… Then she rolled her eyes at him, hopped down off the wall and strode off.

He shouted after her. "Wait, are we still mates?"

Without turning around she shouted back, "Don't be a moron."

Rory grinned as he slid down from the wall and ambled off home.


End file.
